rouscmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Cravitus
"THE FUTURE IS NOW, OLD MAN." ''- Delusions 252018. General of the USCM and a half-decade veteran, Cravitus is the closest thing to an arms factory there is in this bitch of a Roblox. History Joining the USCM at the start of '''March 2013,' Cravitus (known more informally as Krev) was a mediocre builder coming back from a break, tired of following in the footsteps of leaders who couldn't stick to a group for more than a few weeks before starting a new one. Though young, he had been a long-time fan of the ALIENS franchise, and fancied himself an aspiring builder. Building his first Pulse Rifle before enlisting with the Marines, he was also relatively meek. To an extent, he only really got the courage to join the Colonial Marines after then-LTGEN Wonkaspare had complimented his model. Granted, he was mostly put off by the fact his first requests had been declined until he'd realized he had to buy the uniform. Upon enlisting, Cravitus entered an era on the cusp of transition, the last few months of Quaker45's hold on the marines, and the weeks before the rise of then-Qwerty1806, wherein the USCM was participating in one of the United World Federation's first war against Keyrut's UNSC. Through a combination of building, activity, and reporting every single damn thing he did when someone else wouldn't, he quickly rose to the rank of MSGT and began to form the visual half of the new USCM arsenal, with weapons such as the M39 SMG or M40 grenade being among his earliest creations. Of some note was a Colonel known then as Skull26, who despite being later cast out from the Marines set Cravitus down a path of success by introducing him to the world of Skypecomms. Skull is attributed by the now-General for stoking the fires of production, encouraging him to build things such as the M240 Incinerator - or, as Skull looked to his own interests, weapons and vehicles from the Fallout genre, such as the Vertibird or multiple types of plasma gun. An individual of greater note is CoderQwerty, known then as Qwerty1806, who began to use the models created by Cravitus, scripting them and creating the foundation of modern marine technology. With the work of ScaryBlockHead (now known as ImperialBlood) in conjunction with Qwerty's code and Krev's models, the USCM began to march on a course to modernization and stability, starting with the repurposed Installation Otion. The breadth and depth alike are large when it comes to the rest of Cravitus's history, and to an extent to tell it would also be to tell the story of the modern USCM. Notable achievements the creation of the first united USCM comms, loose credit for what may be the first UWF social known as the United Kerbal Federation, and also being one of the early members of USCM Armored before leaving to enlist in Aerospace, where he made the majority of all airframes. He has hands in various other things, such as the rewriting of the Regulations up to Version 9, the creation of the Cornbread meme during one of his famous streams of Aliens, as well as the creation of the new pants worn by the Mobile Bloxxers (in addition to their shirts). Krev also created the first USCM wiki, and ordered it's abandonment. Ironically, where he joined as a mediocre builder coming back on break, meek and by the book, he now stands as an adept builder who can't stop going on breaks who finds himself as the one who keeps breaking the chain of command. Medals N/A Quotes and Trivia N/A Lore Armat Battlefield Systems. Memes meme232.png|Depicts Crav's obsession for hot sauce. By Echo4890 meme231.png|Depicts Crav's application of hot sauce to toblerones. By Echo4890 Category:Marines